Stages
by TheNightbearer
Summary: Grief can hide many feelings. One-shot


Lucian thrashed against the chains that bound his arms, his legs barely touching the floor and his wrists bound above his head from a chain attached to the ceiling. He could tell he was blindfolded and chained somewhere drafty, possibly a chamber of sorts. He had been with Sona, having just finished escorting the Maven to her quarters in the Institute of War when he heard a rattle of chains he knew far too well. He finally came to, but he was in an unknown location, bound by his hands.

"Now, now, no use struggling Purifier, you won't get down. I take great pride in my handiwork," a hollow voice mewled from somewhere to his left.

"Thresh!" he yelled, struggling even more against his chain, but stopped as his shoulders began to tire.

"Ah but I'm correct, Lucian, you'll only hurt yourself more. I'll admit I have a thing for damaged goods, but do at least try to pull yourself together," Thresh keened, this time from his left.

"Release me, Jailer. You have no power over me while we are both bound by the summoners' magic. Be grateful they have not already found and sealed you, just as they have your lantern outside of the Rift," he hissed turning his head blindly to the changing source of the voice.

"You wouldn't mean…this lantern by any chance?" Through the blindfold, Lucian could see dim green light fill what little vision he had, "the summoners still have no clue what they're dealing with, and my reach is far greater than the length of sickle and chain. Their monitoring runes focus on the soul, a currency I have to spare. For all they know, one small Purifier is still safe in his quarters. No one can save you now, I own you."

Lucian suddenly felt a sharp sting across his chest, snapping his nipples to attention. Left gasping, it was then that he fully realized he was naked, and his position hit him even harder. He began to thrash against his bindings once more.

"Surely you can squirm a little more than that, especially after the time I took out of my day to snatch you," Thresh teased driving another lash of leather across his dark torso.

"The undead are liars at their blackened core, you- agh!" Lucian grunted as another lashing stole his breath, "your time is limited Thresh, I have my entire life to hunt_ you_."

"Ah, so begins denial. Allow me to show you just how_ intimate_ the stages of grief and mourning can become. It's about to get much worse," Thresh whispered from behind him, beginning to squeeze his ass roughly with his right hand. To his shame, Lucian felt his body stir to the attention. "Pain is but a gateway to so many torments, all of which we have an eternity to spend together…" he whispered in his ear, his phosphorescent green fingers dipping into the curve of Lucian's ass, feeling the taint there. "…besides, it isn't as if you won't receive an _benefits_." Thresh's index finger slipped into his tight hole.

"Get off of me you abomination!" Lucian cried out as his writhing against the bindings became more frantic, an opportunity Thresh used to slide another digit into his rosebud and begin to move languidly.

"That's simply the stage of anger; your pain and my reality are beginning to merge. Do you see it now, Lucian? How powerless you are, strung up and left to writhe under my treatment, like a worm on a hook. You're angry at being left alone, and feel guilty for the reason you're alone in this world and that only makes you angrier." Thresh grasped Lucian's now fully erect dick in his left hand, beginning to stroke it in time with his penetrating fingers, "It appears that anger hasn't stopped you from enjoying yourself, or have you secretly been hoping for this for years, Lucian?"

Thresh began to knead the man's balls, furthering the intensity of his attentions to Lucian as he added another finger to his backside. "I- I'll forget this happened. The summoners will never know, if you j- just let me- umph!" Lucian's hips jerked forward, stuttering out his orgasm the best he could while restrained as his asshole clenched around the three digits knuckle deep in him.

"Bargaining this quickly? I would have thought you'd last a bit longer, but I suppose it has been quite some time since you've seen action of any sort. You're helpless don't you see," Thresh brought his now cum covered hand to Lucian's mouth, " You denial was sweet, but even you have to realize how taut you are around my fingers, that I did this to you and you more than just enjoyed it, . I'm not done with you yet, now eat up." With only minimal resistance, his seeded fingers were taken by Lucian's mouth and sucked clean.

"Having proven my point, I'll loosen your reigns a bit, Lucian," Thresh slid his digits out of Lucian's loosened hole and reached up with the key on his belt to undo the lock on the chains.

"What have I done… am I a monster as well now?" Lucian muttered to himself, realization setting in on what he had just done as he lowered his head. Thresh merely grasped Lucian's chin, tilting it towards his now obvious need. "This is what you've done to me Lucian, accept and be proud of the effect you have on your new master, for reaching this stage of mourning is not a gift I afford to everyone. Acceptance is your only option here; your broken spirit belongs to me. Do you understand?"

Black eyes locked with ghastly green.

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, master!"

It was the last confirmation Thresh needed to guide Lucians head to his otherworldly member, who began to lick the slit before swirling his tongue around the bulbous head and familiarizing himself with the taste of his new master.

"Relax…" Thresh whispered as he lined up his cock to Lucian's throat, "just let _go_." The jailer thrust forward into the warm suction abruptly, causing Lucian to either swallow around the member or choke. He slid back and forth, gradually increasing the depth until Lucian was sucking him down to the hilt, slowly rising back up, licking circles around the tip before going back down.

Thresh ran his fingers through Lucian's hair and tugged him off gently, "Stop. Kneel."

Lucian's still hard cock jolted at the command as he kneeled in front of Thresh. "Do you like this? You want to feel how stretched my throbbing meat gets your tight, pink ass?" His fingers dug into Lucian's shoulders as he lined himself up to the entrance.

"Damn it, yes!" Lucian keened, pushing back against the tip that then ever so slowly slid in.

"This is how you are meant to be, Lucian. Spread open so very wide for one greater than yourself," Thresh continued sinking into the tight heat, watching as his bestial member became buried to the base in a vice like grip before pulling out completely, "Look at yourself, hard as can be and oh so eager. _Good boy." _Thresh slammed his hips into Lucian, eliciting a cry of pleasure form the man as he began to set a pace to pound his reddened rim, working to find his prostate. A piercing cry from Lucian told him everything he needed to know that he had found his source of pleasure deep inside

The sound of slapping skin and wet squelches filled the chamber for what seemed an eternity. The rhythm was broken only by the animalistic grunts of both when Thresh found a new angle to break in his submissive.

Finally Thresh seemed to go at an even more frantic pace; slamming his cock into the needy hole he found himself rooted in, "I want you to come for me. Beg for it."

Lucian's will had been steadily chipped away by his own lust, and he was in no position to deny his master, "Please!"

A quick snap of his hips told Lucian what Thresh thought, "Not good enough. Try again louder."

His vice like grip on his own member and will to please were all that kept Lucian from blowing his load right then and there, "_Please, Master!" _

Thresh's rhythm was no more, simply a series of rapid thrusts into an already defiled ass, "Very good. Cum for me, NOW!" Neither could stop themselves at that point, Lucian clenching his hole around the dick buried deep inside him while he came, and Thresh gave one final shove before filling the insides of his sub with his own, hot seed.

As Lucian began to recover, Thresh moved in front of him, nudging his cock towards his mouth with one order, "Clean it up."

Lucian needed no further instruction and took to lavishing his master's need, hoping to get every bit of cum he could into his hungry mouth.

Looking up once more, Lucian could see Thresh holding his lantern again, casting a pale light on their carnal deed, "Truly, Lucian there are few things as invigorating as taking a mind apart, piece by piece. Yours is one I will savor for centuries to come. So tell me, ever seen your soul?"

It was then Lucian saw the green glow emanating from him as well.

"**Would you like to?"**


End file.
